Ghost
by InuFan1
Summary: He had always been known as honorable, and his death had proved nothing less. But for her, it had been too final. Unable to accept such things, she wandered the earth unable to let go of his ghost. Yet, unknown to both of them, time had simply trapped them on different sides all for the sake of understanding the other.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I don't know why, but I had an urge to write this story. I don't know if I've ever written something so heartbreaking. Be gentle with your feedback. I think I'm writing this more for myself than anyone else, and so I understand if it's not everyone's cup of tea. But if it is, let me know.

 **A/N** : I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the songs that may surface in this fanfic.

* * *

It was as if all the vibrant colors within the world had vanished and instead been replaced with only the blandest hints of grey. The surrounding colors mirroring that of an old television before color had yet been implemented. With such, the appearance of the world before her was diluted of any signs of her former life.

She sighed in despair.

The forest was not as bright as it had been on her adventures. Even the rivers no longer held their typical glint of sparkle. The easily noticeable vibrant sign of life in the village had just as quickly vanished, and the small roads surrounding the town that led to the well were in nothing short of rubbles. Everything was wrong. Turning to gaze at the Sacred tree, she let the tears fall. So much death. So much destruction. All to have saved the greater good. But had it been worth it? Turning in the direction that she knew he would be in, she willed herself to keep her eyes open.

 _Ghost, I see you standing there._

His silver hair flowed in the wind. The amber eyes, burning into her with an unknown expression. Nodding to her, she released a sob that quickly made what composure she had, vanish. Giving her a knowing look, she knew he was trying not to judge her displays of imperfections. Her traits of being so utterly human.

Still, she didn't care.

 _Don't turn away, I want you to stay._

"Don't—"

But her words were ignored. Turning his back to her in acceptance, he began his journey in the opposite direction of the world. Looking back at her, his eyes seemed to convey a simple message that begged for her acceptance at the events before her.

But she couldn't.

He deserved more than this.

The half sob that left her was so foreign. One that was filled with raw emotion, and exhaustion. That had been her answer. Never had she felt such pain. It was as if her body was being torn apart, piece by piece.

No.

She wouldn't.

 _Ghost, what's your name?_

After all, if she was meant to accept such things, he wouldn't be here. If she had been meant to let this pass from the world of the living then her grief wouldn't have felt as such. Her emotions wouldn't have been so wild. So untamed.

No, this feeling would be her strength.

With such a thought, she ran in the direction that he had gone. Blind from the tears that graced her face, she furiously whipped them away and prayed that she had not lost him. And the gods granted her such a wish. The swish of silver hair appeared a few yards away from her. He had turned around, surprised. His expression had given her a cold gaze, but his eyes had something completely different.

 _Why so surprised? I'm interested..._

What was the point in being lost in time if she could not give a reprieve to those that deserved it? But was it possible to give someone such a thing if they were nothing more than a distortion of her own imagination?

"If I must walk outside of time itself to help you, then know that I will."

Staring at those piercing eyes, she gave him the only thing she had left.

Her hand.

Her loyalty.

Her monumental regret.

As if contemplating her offer, his eyes gazed at her blood-stained hand. The emotions that flickered through his eyes were far too quick to identify, but it mattered not. As if understanding that he could not fight her, he attempted to accept what she freely gave.

But instead, his hand merely passed through her.

And with it, her heart shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle had been worse than she could have imaged. The scent of poison and death in the air had made her nauseous, but Kagome Higurashi ignored the repulsiveness of her surroundings. No, their battle was not yet complete. Everyone left standing on the battlefield were only doing so with their last ounce of strength.

And suddenly, Inu Yasha had managed to find an opening while Naraku had been too busy avoiding the poison claws of a certain Daiyoukai. Without hesitation, the silver-haired hanyou released the wind scar, and for a sliver of a second, Kagome wondered if this was the end of the gruesome war.

But then she had seen it.

The realization in Naraku's eyes. If he was going to die, he was going to take down someone with him. Turning to his gaze, Kagome's face ran cold.

 _Rin_.

Without an ounce of hesitation, she ran. Sprinting faster than ever before in her life, the Miko launched herself to block the attack that was directed at the child.

Would she survive such an assault?

She doubted it.

After all, everyone on the battlefield had suffered horrifying wounds, and she was no different. Even now, her miko powers were trying to keep her alive from the substantial blood loss she had already endured.

No, this would be the end.

But was it such a bad way to end the impossible journey? If Naraku's evil was rid of the world and she could save Rin, was the outcome not positive?

Hearing the whimper and realizing to whom it belonged, she held the little girl with her last ounce of strength.

" _Don't be afraid, Rin. I've got you_."

Closing her eyes, she let a smile fall before her.

Yes, what a fitting ending.

After all, she did not even belong in this time.


	3. Chapter 3

What had happened after the final battle he could not quite comprehend—but what he did know was that there was much more to the Miko than he had expected.

He had misunderstood her.

And his judgment had been far more misplaced than he would have cared to admit. He had tried to remember all the events that had occurred before the chaos had taken over, but even now was unable to. All that came to mind had been her face.

Somehow, such an odd image would forever be implanted in his memory.

How those wide blue eyes had widened in realization. The realization that she was going to die. The fear and finality had passed before them, and yet somehow, she had been prepared. Closing her eyes, she was ready to embrace death.

But he hadn't been.

Because unknown to the miko, it wouldn't have been enough. While her intentions had been nothing short of astounding, her body alone would not prevent his wards death.

And with such a realization, he settled on an immediate response. Using the last ounce of power, he appeared before them. With mere seconds before the attack, he couldn't help but scoff at the scene before him.

She had defended his ward as if she was hers. And here they both were, risking their lives for the child. Feeling the immense power of Naraku and the wind scar that followed behind, he had heard the words coming from the miko, and the sob that had followed from Rin.

Suddenly, all that had been was gone. His former surroundings almost as if speeding through time. Like with everything, he watched life bring death around him. Then, slowly, it introduced new life once again. It had felt like an eternity before he could even move. And then, everything stopped. Almost as if time itself had decided to cease.

The sights.

The smells.

The sheer noise and buzzing of everything.

Cautiously, gazing around he raised a brow at his surroundings.

There, before him stood the sacred tree, but it was not the one he had been accustomed to. How such a thing was possible was lost on him. Instead of debating the complexity of his surroundings, his eyes focused on something even more impossible.

The Miko.

Her scent was identical, and the similarities were not lost on him. The only problem was that the human before him was not what he had expected.

After all, he had not expected the miko to be a child.

How was it that his surroundings reeked of hundreds of years passing by, but the miko before him was younger than ever before?


	4. Chapter 4

The Daiyoukai was an individual that usually held infinite answers no matter what the mystery. Yet, even he did not know what had befallen. Somehow, he had transcended hundreds of years and had emerged to what seemed like the future.

One where his own kind no longer existed.

In the beginning, it had been nothing short of disorienting. The towering buildings, the odors, the noise, and the things that the humans had managed to build. Briefly, he had disbelieved such a thing was possible and had resolved that his surroundings were mere illusion. But then the nights had passed. Sitting outside the shrine, he had tried to wait out such an illusion.

For days, the Daiyoukai sat impassively.

But nothing changed.

Gradually, his curiosity began to peak and thought of investigating such an odd world entered his thoughts. That had been when his frustrations had surfaced—it seemed that the gods had other plans. For the moment, he stepped outside of the shrine, his chest felt as if it was on fire, and everything within him told him to make his way back to her.

And so, he had.

For years, he watched her.

A child that was so clearly out of place.


	5. Chapter 5

Had she always been from the future? A year had passed and the Daiyoukai was no closer to answers. But she had reminded him so much of his ward, and before he knew it, he had taken the miko under his wing—even if she was unable to see him.

But then, it had happened.

 _You're just a soul that blends into the crowd_.

The little seven-year-old girl ran through the masses, despite the dangers before her. And as such, the Daiyoukai followed her without pause. Begrudgingly, he admitted the similarities between the miko and his ward were far more than he could have guessed.

Frowning at his surroundings, he scoffed at the event that was currently taking place at the shrine. The number of frivolous celebrations that the humans held was astounding. Somehow, he knew the miko had felt the same.

"I can see you."

The Daiyoukai jerked his head up in shock and glanced down at the wide blue eyes that were staring up at him in curiosity. Narrowing his eyes at the fiery child, he quickly scanned through memories of when such a thing could have possibly occurred.

"Well—not see. But I know you're there."

Turning her eyes away from him, Sesshoumaru followed her gaze.

The Sacred Tree.

"I can sense you."

As she sat down by the tree, she rewarded the Inu with a toothy grin.

"Why are you sad?"

Her words were so simple but held so much significance. Somehow, the young miko had managed to sense his presence when no one else could. When he had all but given up hope, she had somehow managed to restore it.

 _I hear you so loud no one else hears a sound._

"I think it's scary too, you know. The world."

The wisdom in such a statement had almost made him forget her age.

"Sometimes, I sense things—and people don't like it."

The unspoken words gave him pause.

"Papa told me it scares people."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly sat himself next to the young child, and for the first time in the entire year, he really listened.

"But papa never asked if it scared me."

The child before him radiated off feelings of sadness and confusion. Almost as if asking him if he understood. Nodding his head, he gazed at the auburn sky. Then, he asked her the question that no one was courageous enough to ask.

"Does it scare you, little miko?"

He hadn't expected an answer or even a reaction. Instead, he received both. Tears filled the little girl and she nodded vigorously. Her little body shook slightly from raw emotion, but her cries remained silent.

 _You reach out your hand no one else feels a thing._

Standing up and staring down at the teary-eyed miko, Sesshoumaru extended his hand to the child that did not know whom she would become. Or that she would end up giving up her own life for another.

With his hand, he offered something so simple.

His Protection.

Almost as if she could see him, the little girl too eagerly accepted. Throwing her hand out in his direction, he briefly wondered if fate would allow such a pact to occur. But instead, her tiny hand simply went through his. He had expected sorrow from such a result, but instead, the miko simply giggled.

 _And I'm just a stranger who could be a friend._

Brushing off her tears, she nodded in understanding at the events that had transpired. Turning to him, she asked him a question that he could have never expected in his entire lifetime.

"Can we be friends?"

She had not asked it irrationally or on impulse, instead, he sensed her burning need for an individual that she could confide in. Nodding his head in approval, he briefly wondered what kind of childhood traumas plagued the miko before him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : _Holy crap, I just wrote 6 chapters in one day. That said, can anyone figure yet why each of them is in the others time? Or What his ghost is trying to get her to do? Or why Sesshoumaru is in the future? Also, if you have any questions please feel free to ask_!

* * *

His death had given her a new quest. One that had kept her from plunging into the abyss of depression. Yet the journey was not one with a specific purpose. She had tried to follow him, but it had not been as easy as she had hoped. Just when she would catch up with his ghost, he would all but disappear.

But that had been the issue with chasing ghosts—they could simply up and vanish.

And he had done that more times than she could count. But now, she had begun to realize what was really transpiring.

He was leading her.

It had taken a while to realize what was happening, but it had happened twice now, and could no longer be a coincidence. He had been her guide in going to places that needed her aid, and ironically enough, he would only reappear upon her success.

That had been her drive.

His approval upon her success.

Kagome Higurashi thought back to the previous events that had occurred. The conditions had not been anything too shocking, or anything history worthy, but she did not question the Daiyouaki or his choices of her missions.

"Kagome?"

The inquisitive voice drew the miko out of her thought and she gazed upon the child before her.

Rin.

She had been the first thing that his ghost had addressed—and Kagome had not hesitated in ensuring it had happened. The aftermath of the battle had left everyone scrambling for a sense of normalcy and calm, but that had not been the case with his ward. She had suddenly become mute and It wasn't until days after his death that his ghost had led her to Rin.

Having not eaten, slept or spoken—Kagome stared at the child before her. Standing there, he all but beckoned for her to intervene. Without a word, she had given Rin what her heart truly craved.

Warmth and understanding.

For days, they had just sat there.

At first, the conversations had hardly happened. But then, they slowly began and before either of them knew it, they spoke of fond memories of the Daiyoukai. She had remembered the moment that a smirk appeared before his eyes, and seconds later—he was gone.

For two days she had panicked at his disappearance.

Unable to explain to Rin what had occurred, she hesitated on if such a declaration of information was even safe to tell the young ward.

On the third day, she had given in.

Telling the little girl everything, she let her know the importance of secrecy. To her utter surprise, the young girl seemed to come out of haze at the information that fell before her. Hope and happiness radiated off of her, and it had been then and there that Kagome had accepted Rin's request to accompany her and see his story to the end.

And just like that, he had appeared before her, preparing her for her next destination.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N** : Another update? Guys, not to humblebrag but I'm kind of proud of myself. I'm still on a roll with updating all of these stories. Granted, it's not every day like some of them...but they're all getting updated! Also, _I've _noticed this story isn't getting much love. It's totally fine but it's just odd that I'm so in love with it and everyone else loves the rest, haha. But, if you do have suggestions or questions in regards to this story, please feel free to ask._

 _All I can say right now is that it's going to be slow because it will essentially be Kagome and Sesshoumaru catching up to one another in time. There will be no traveling back to the other time frame. In fact, I'm going to address it more but to make it simple, they are stuck in their time._ _So, the only way to see one another again will be as they catch up to each other in their own time._

* * *

The scream was primal. The raw intensity and fear that it was laced in awoke him from a dead sleep. Without a second thought, the Daiyoukai was before the now nine-year-old girl.

"Leave me alone!"

There before her was what appeared to be a fire imp, all but ready to end her life. In the Feudal Era, Sesshoumaru would not have even considered him a threat. Now, it was a different story entirely.

"Please help me." It had been nothing short of a whimper. Frowning at the situation before him, he snarled at his inability to do anything. Quickly, he contemplated how to proceed with such a situation. Eyes widening in realization, he prayed she would be able to understand his request.

"Close your eyes and concentrate."

To his surprise, she listened.

"Think of the ones you would leave behind in death."

Nodding, her eyes shut even tighter.

"Now, Resist. Fight death, little miko."

And then came the retaliation of power.

The room lit up as if it was morning, and within seconds, everything was as it should have been.

Safe.

Eyeing the little girl before him, his gaze froze in realization. Had this been her first attempt at purification? Sensing by her confusion, he was that was the case. How was it that he, a Daiyoukai, was training a miko on how to utilize her powers? Was she not the reason he lost an arm? Reluctantly, he pushed such thoughts aside. Afterall all, she would also be the reason that his ward survived.

"You saved me."

Sighing at such an inaccurate statement, he corrected her.

"You saved _yourself_."

Those blue eyes stared in his direction, and briefly, he wondered if she had lied about her inability to see him. Even still, she let out a smile of thanks.

"See to it that you do not let death take you before your time, Kagome."

Nodding at his request, she appeared to be questioning something. Allowing her some time to form her thoughts, he waited patiently for her to speak.

"Death is not so scary."

Such words coming from the child was unnatural. Even now, It left him on edge imaging the miko or even his ward saying such things.

"Perhaps not, but it is—" and he thought of the correct word for a moment.

" _Lonely_?"

Once more, she had finished his words for him.

Nodding in agreement, he allowed her such a small victory.

"Shall we make a friendship pact? One to ensure such a thing does not occur?"

Gazing at her, he tilted his head to the side in contemplation.

When had the child started mirroring his language?

"Do as you wish, miko."

Nodding eagerly, the little girl ran to her closet to grab something. Trying to identify what it was that she was up to at such a late hour, he examined her all too messy closet.

Standing before him, the child held a sketchbook and a pencil. Giving him a knowing look, she appeared to be scribbling something.

" _Here_ "

There in front of him was a little doodle.

Yet, even for her age, it was nothing short of elegant.

 _A crescent moon with stars behind it._

The irony was not lost on him—yet the child wished to explain anyway.

"You're the moon, and I'm the stars. This way, even in death we will never be apart."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N**_ _: Okay, so I was pretty sure my muse all but abandoned me the past few days. However, I think I got it back. I think the issue is the longer I go without writing, the more difficulties I have starting back up. Which, is a tad bit problematic. So, if anyone has any ideas how to keep your muse around and ensuring creativity, let me know! :)_

* * *

Staring at the flickers radiating from the campfire, Kagome Higurashi contemplated on all that had occurred.

It had been five years.

Five years of travels with Rin and sometimes Shippo.

Five years of close calls with death.

But out of everything that had transpired, their recent discovery had been one that was nothing short of monumental.

 _Where are you?_

Gazing for the ghost that she knew was not there, she couldn't help letting out a sigh of disappointment. He had accompanied them for over five years, and in that timeframe, they had managed to help two lords, several villages, and even had somehow prevented war on the Southern front of Japan. During that time, she had been shocked to discover all that was spoken to her.

 _But Rin hadn't._

The more people they protected, the more she learned about Sesshoumaru. It was as if each battle and purpose had provided her with more insight on the Daiyoukai that she did not know possible.

The first one had been after they had saved a village on the outskirts of his domain. She remembered the words from village mixed of humans and youkai alike.

"The young lord had always been nothing short of extraordinary—much like his father. The Lords of the Western Lands have always ensured our protection."

Then, there had been the mission consisting of the Lords of the Southern and Northern Lands. When they had asked why a miko like herself would aid them in a war that had nothing to do with her, she had responded rather matter-of-factly.

"Lord Sesshoumaru asked for me to provide my assistance in any way possible."

It had not been a lie.

Even as she stared at the ghost before her while uttering such words, she could sense their confusion.

To her surprise, that had been all it had taken.

Her agreement of aid.

Such a simple thing had ceased the war.

After the announcement of the terminated war, both Lords had sworn their protection and aid if she ever needed it. Yet, even when she insisted such a thing was not required, they stood their ground.

Then had come the words of the Northern Land, Kido.

"We were under the impression that the Lord of the Western Lands had cut off all communication from the council. Seeing as how his barriers have prevented entry into his domain, we had assumed something had happened."

Eyes widening, Kagome had taken in the information presented before her.

 _Barriers?_

 _His land?_

Turning to the apparition next to her, she silently begged for an answer.

But it had not been him that had responded.

 _It had been Rin._

"Lord Sesshoumaru is here with us. He guides Kagome but is not here physically."

Panicking, Kagome wondered if such information was safe to reveal. Either way, it was not as if she could take Rin's words back. Turning to the Lords, she examined their faces to see if such words would result in regret. To her relief, they hadn't.

This time, Sai was the one to respond to such an announcement.

"Had his body been wounded so drastically?"

This time, it was Kagome's turn to be shocked.

 _Body_?

"Death had come for Rin, but Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru protected me." The words from Rin caused Kagome's heart to tighten as memories came back to her.

As if nodding in understanding, both the lords seemed to be pondering such a discovery.

"In that case, we shall offer our protection once more but extend it to the Western Lands until Sesshoumaru is able to return for it." Sai had such words as if it was nothing short out of the ordinary, but such a statement made Kagome respond with nothing but uncertainty.

" _Return for it_?"

Suddenly, understanding dawned on both lords as they took in her question.

"I apologize for the confusion. Let us explain. When a Daiyoukai embraces the finality of death, it is quickly known by all. The pulse of Youki that goes back to the earth all but announces it to all of the lands." Kido paused, ensuring she was paying attention.

Then, Sai finished the explanation.

"The land belonging to a Daiyoukai is then passed to next of Kin. Scents, barriers, and many more formalities need to occur. Yet, the barrier in the Western Lands has not changed—merely become stronger to keep trespassers from the land."

Staring at the lords in shock, Kagome allowed the information to register.

Sesshoumaru.

He was alive?

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Ohhhhhhhhhh. DUN DUN DUN. Anyone confused yet? Anyone have any ideas what's going on yet? LOL. I'll provide answers soon, I promise!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:** I am BACK! I know, I know. It's been a while. Between relearning my Japanese & German, planning my trip to alaska, plus work annnnnd parenthood...well, life was a little chaotic. Buuuut i'm back. _

* * *

_They say don't let them in._

Kagome Higurashi was exhausted.

She was tired of battles.

Tired of the blood.

Exhausted from the wars she had witnessed.

 _Close your eyes and clear your thoughts again._

She heard the screams. They all but radiated around her with horrific sounds of exhaustion and pain. Turning her gaze in the direction of the human child that she had all but claimed as her own. How odd it was to think that even after fifteen years of their adventures, the child before her had barely aged a day. Yet, there seemed to be a difference between an inability to age and that of being indestructible.

 _But when I'm all alone,_

Coughing up blood, she attempted to stand on her own two feet and assess the battlefield.

 _They show up on their own_.

How odd it was to think that she had not doubted herself for the past ten years.

Until now.

 _Cause inner demons fight their battles with fire_.

But here she was.

Wondering if this mission had been a waste.

A waste of energy.

A waste of lives.

 _Inner demons don't play by the rules._

Even as her body shook from exhaustion and blood loss, she was able to make out a threat that was coming towards her second child. Without hesitation, she threw out a shield in the direction of her beloved kit.

 _They say just push them down._

Kagome felt the shield waiver even before the dragon youkai tried to land a killing blow on Shippo. Closing her eyes in concentration, she ensured that the only thing preventing her son from death did not crumble.

Somehow, the shield managed to stand up to the brutal assaults thrown its way. Letting out a sigh of relief, she stared as the kit turned to her granting her a nod of thanks.

 _Just fight them harder._

Even now, she felt her vision blur. She was not so oblivious as to realize why. To be fair, she had surprised herself that she had lasted this long.

Her own death she could come to grips with.

But her daughter and son?

 _Why would you give up on it so soon?_

With renewed determination, she threw herself up from the ground and tried to condense her remaining reiki. If nothing else, she could protect them. Even if they were unable to find him, she would be damned if she did not prevent their death.

And with those thoughts, she prayed.

 _So angels, angels please just keep on fighting._

With tears of frustration, Kagome Higurashi called out to the gods above begging for any miracles they could provide.

 _Angels don't give up on me today._

If nothing else, she needed them to survive.

 _Cause the demons they are there, they just keep fighting._

With that final thought, the miko threw out every ounce of reiki from her body

 _Cause inner demons just won't go away._

Would it be enough?

 _So, angels please._

Struggling to open her eyes, she turned to the direction of her children. Ignoring the fear and shock in both of their eyes, she offered them a reassuring a smile. How she wanted to tell them it would be okay. Even without scanning the battlefield, she knew that her final act as their mother had been successful.

 _Hear my prayer._

She saw the hurt and realization in their eyes.

She heard the sob that escaped her kit.

 _Life is pain._

How she wanted to console them. Tell them it would be alright. Even with her gone, they would have each other.

 _Life's not fair._

Fifteen years with them had seemed far too short.

It had taken them a few years to realize that Rin had hardly aged. Yet, it wasn't until ten years had passed that her kit had mentioned the same thing about her.

How perfect their odd family had been.

A kit, human child and a miko searching for a Daiyoukai.

She would have laughed at such a thought. Yet, even now the noises from the outside world were barely a whisper.

 _So, angels please._

Her kit was screaming.

Yet, it sounded so quiet.

Almost as if a hum.

 _Please stay here_.

Trying to listen more intently, she heard Rin's whimper.

Their reaction could only mean one thing. Accepting such a thought, she briefly thanked the gods for their survival. Close to losing consciousness, she once again prayed. Begged for the intense pain to simmer down.

 _Take the pain_.

It was almost instantly that the gods obliged.

 _Take the Fear_.

And with that thought, Kagome Higurashi allowed death to embrace her.

 _They say it won't be hard._

Even as she felt the life drain from her, she noticed something odd. Her vision all but intensified. Or was she hallucinating? Perhaps it was the sheer brightness of the moon, or her loss of blood but she could have sworn everything before her was becoming sharper.

 _But they can't see the battles in my heart._

The moon.

How long had it been since she had really stared at the beauty of it? When had been the last time that she gazed upon it so intensely?

 _But when I turn away._

Suddenly, the howling of the wind turned into words that she understood.

" _You're the moon, and I'm the stars. Even in death we will never be apart."_

Her eyes widened at such a odd the things her mind remembered upon the brink of its death.

 _The demons seem to stay._

Wondering why childhood memories were presenting themselves before her, she tried to push away such thoughts.

 _Cause inner demons don't play well with angels._

And then he appeared.

Staring down at her with those intense amber eyes.

But this time it felt different.

And it was.

For this time, he spoke.

 _"Fight death, little Miko."_

* * *

 _ **A/N** : Excuse me while I ugly cry right now. I don't know, I can just imagine that scene unfolding and it makes me so sad. Does anyone have any guesses on what's happening? _


End file.
